


XXX

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Double Penetration, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Бокуто открывает новые грани удовольствия / Bokuto finds new ways of getting satisfied.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Автора можно найти в [ твиттере](https://twitter.com/desdelasombra_).  
> The artist can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desdelasombra_).


End file.
